1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a short range wireless communication device for providing an application service based on an area, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A femtocell service may divide a cell corresponding to a service area of a mobile communication system into extremely small portions, and may connect a mobile user equipment located in a cell area to a broadband Internet network. The femtocell service may correspond to a technology for providing, through a femtocell corresponding to an ultra small cell, a mobile communication service for a significantly small area when compared to a conventional mobile communication service area.
The femtocell may correspond to a ultra small mobile communication base station used for providing a mobile convergence service by connecting a mobile phone and the Internet, and may cover an area similar to a wireless area of a wireless local area network (LAN) repeater, that is, an access point (AP).
The femtocell may be used for providing a combination of a wired and wireless audio and data service, and may correspond to a type of a location based service that automatically recognizes a relatively accurate location of a family member and whether a family member enters or exits an area, through each femtocell access.
A wireless LAN may refer to a local area wireless communication network, and may be connected to a high speed Internet by being connected to a wireless LAN repeater within a predetermined distance. The Internet may be used wirelessly through a user equipment such as a laptop, a personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), and the like including a wireless LAN card in an area around a 100 meter (m) radius from a point where an AP corresponding to a wireless LAN repeater is installed.